Pegasus (Crapsack: Phase Two)
Peggy is the Pegasus from the Crapsack world. He was one of the original seven Champions brought to that world from the Prophets world, but considers Crapsack his homeworld. Appearance Pegasus is a tall Caucasian man with naturally white hair that he keeps past his shoulders, and usually wears in an updo. He is normally wearing elaborate robes in bright colors and with intricate detailing. Weight When magic is active in his world and he can use it, he is always thin; when there is no magic, he tends to overeat out of habit and become overweight. After magic returned, he lost weight drastically while Gerderen had the capital captive and was emaciated by the time they returned home. Personality Powers, Abilities, and Skills Supernatural Abilities His natural magical talent was essentially truesight, with "magic" as his secondary talent. Gerderen enhanced his truesight during the War of the Summoned Champions, and during the War of the Imbued Champions amplified it yet again to the point where he is omniscient as far as he can see, but he requires heavy drugs to be able to make any use of the things he sees. He does not like to see the future, but is not entirely incapable of it, depending on the state of the world; if the world is free enough there's no point even looking, and he prefers it that way. His magic is limited only by the amount of calories he has available to expend and his imagination, but also is shaped by his own beliefs and expectations. His magic is capable of creating life, at least in the form of Frankenfaeries, fairly easily, but his magic is incapable of harming, let alone killing, because he is a pacifist and does not consider killing to be an option. Illusions, teleportation, projection of his voice, creating matter from nothing, and clairvoyance are the most common uses of his magic; shielding and holding are what he usually does against enemies. He has worked alongside scientists to work magic into the technology of the work, but powers very little of it himself. His power is perfectly capable of creating food and drugs which he can use to fuel him, but he considers doing so "stupid" because of its recursiveness. His most-used magic is still his truesight, which he uses to understand situations, find potential paths of action, and find opportunities to change his plans. Learned Skills Profession Immortal Sorcerer King of the world. History Prophets In his home world, Pegasus Crawford had been a talented teen artist before his girlfriend Cyndia passed away, at which point he dropped out of high school and traveled around the world. By his mid-twenties, he ended up in Thailand, strung out and slowly killing himself with drugs. Crapsack Phase One Main article: Pegasus (Crapsack: Phase One) Crapsack Phase Two Relationships Family Friends Trivia Shortly after magic returned, he used his magic to physically affect Gerderen. His calorie-tracker implant (used to try to moderate his weight gain while there was no magic to use) reported that he had used 80,000 calories that day. (He fell into a coma for three days, during which he was fed intravenously, and when he woke up started eating pure sugar and lard.) Category:Pegasus